Second Childhood
by Settiai
Summary: Dawn learns what accidentally dropping a magical pendant can bring about.


Title: Second Childhood

Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Dawn learns what accidentally dropping a magical pendant can bring about.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

"It wasn't my fault!"

Dawn let out a tired sigh as she collapsed into one of the Magic Box's chairs. Her head dropped down onto the table before she could stop it, and she closed her eyes for just a moment. She could still feel Giles' reproachful glare on her though, and after a few seconds she reluctantly pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen if I dropped the stupid pendant?"

There was no answer, not that she had expected one, though Giles' eyes seemed to darken a bit more. Sighing once again, she tore her gaze from him and instead glanced at the other four Scoobies. Xander sat on the floor beside the counter, his eyes closed and several strands of dark hair straying down over his face. Willow leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept. Anya and Tara both lay on the ground, their heads in the laps of each of their significant others and their breathing coming out in the steady rhythm of sleep.

Before she could stop it, a tiny smile made its way onto Dawn's face. She was quick to hide it, however, as she turned her face back in Giles' direction. There was a stony expression on his face, and Dawn felt her glee slip away in an instant.

"Come on, Giles... You have to admit that they look cute as two-year-olds."

The barest hint of a smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared under a mask of seriousness almost immediately. Without saying a word, he pointed at the pile of books laying on the table beside Dawn. Barely holding back another sigh, she slowly pulled a book from the top of the pile and began flipping through it.

"Spike said that he was almost completely sure that it would wear off by midnight. Why do I have to keep going through all these books?"

Giles raised an eyebrow, a firm town in his voice as he finally spoke.

"Because it's your fault."

Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but--after taking a good look at his face--she decided against it. Not even bothering to hide her sigh, she settled back in her chair and slowly began searching through the pages of the book in front of her. After a few minutes, she glanced back at Giles. His dark eyes had finally closed in sleep, and the disconcertingly adult like six-year-old was resting his head on the table across from her. Shaking her head, the teenager glanced at the slowly moving clock. 

"Come on, Spike. What's taking so long?"

A quiet chuckle came from the back of the room, and a familiar white-haired form stepped out of the shadows. Ignoring the glare Dawn was shooting in his direction, Spike merely pulled an object out of the back he was holding.

"I wanted to see how long it took for mini-Rupert here to conk out."

Dawn shook her head as she pushed the books away from her. With a barely contained yawn, she glanced over at the smirking vampire.

"It's late. I'm tired. All of them are little kids. If you don't tell me that this damn spell ends at midnight..."

Spike quickly held up his hands, a calming smile replacing his usual smirk. He carefully held up the camera he had pulled from the bag, his eyes flashing puckishly.

"According to my... friend... the pendant you broke only contained a but of magic. They should all be back to their abnormal selves in less than an hour."

A relieved expression on her face, Dawn let her head slide back down onto the table. After a few seconds though, she realized what Spike had just been holding in his hand and quickly glanced back up.

"What's with the camera?"

Almost immediately, the familiar smirk reappeared on Spike's face. His gaze drifted toward the four children curled up on the floor, and it then moved on to the young Watcher laying on the table.

"Blackmail, Dawn. Blackmail."


End file.
